Sueños y algo más
by Luzbelita
Summary: Regalos de navidad para las chicas del foro. Todos los oneshoot con diferentes parejas y tramas. Para Lav: Cuñado Fred siempre esta. Tomo tu palabra cuando la guerra termine, te espero. FredGabrielle
1. En una cocina

_Regalo de navidad para Paulita Granger. Y dedicado también a Sombra, por betearmelo._

_Pau, gracias por darme el empujon para publicar un oneshoot sobre esta pareja, con la cual no estaba segura de como me saldría. Pero es tu regalo de navidad, y aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste. Un placer haberte conocido._

* * *

Habían quedado momentáneamente solos en la mansión Black. Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido, aunque llevaran evitándolo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. 

Estaban en las vacaciones antes de empezar su quinto año. Lo cual era como una tortura.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo y durmiendo a unas pocas habitaciones que Sirius Black.

En segundo año le había parecido lindo su profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Pero esto era algo totalmente diferente. Parecía una obsesión. No dejaba de pensar en él ni un segundo. ¿Había enloquecido sin darse cuenta¿Era un castigo por algo que había hecho¿Se estaba volviendo una adolescente estúpida? O peor aún¿se estaba enamorando de Sirius Black?

Esa sola idea le daba escalofríos. Y ganas de esconderse todo el verano entero en la habitación.

OOOO

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, excepto ellos dos. Nada de que preocuparse ¿no?

¿Por qué un hombre mayor se preocuparía de estar a solas con una adolescente de 15 años?

Lo único preocupante era que esa adolescente tenía un perfume demasiado delicioso para que pudiera ignorarlo. También era que comenzaba a querer hacer cosas que no se le hace a la mejor amiga de tu ahijado. Y sin olvidar un detalle. Que justo ahora se encontraban solos y uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Cómo estas, Hermione?- preguntó Sirius, fingiendo tranquilidad.

La mencionada se sobresaltó. Lo que menos quería era hablar con él. Pero debía ser educada y fingir tranquilidad.

- Bien¿tú cómo estas?- contestó nerviosa.

- Bien, que raro que no hay nadie. Quedamos solos- dijo, restándole importancia.

- Es verdad. Hasta la señora Weasley se fue- contestó.

Otra vez silencio. Podría levantarse e irse. Por desgracia, sus piernas le temblaban y dudaba que pudiera caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Pero lo más importante es que no quería, que _algo_ la retenía en esa silla. Talvez era por lo atractivo que se veía Sirius sentado en la silla. O como sus ojos grises parecían tristes, pero eso lo hacía aún más perfecto.

_O como en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaban._

Desvió la vista, colorada hasta la frente por la intensidad con la cual el animago la miraba. Y tratando de que él no lo notara – conciente de que la sonrisa de su rostro era porque ya lo sabía-, levantó su plato y su vaso con torpeza para lavarlos, ya que todavía no podía usar la magia fuera del colegio.

Pasó a su lado rápidamente, tan ansiosa que tropezó con sus propios pies. Los reflejos de Sirius, que todavía conservaba de sus tiempos de colegio, impidieron que la chica cayera de nariz al suelo.

La tenía agarrada de la cintura con fuerza. Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó su cabeza en la maraña de cabellos castaños. Hermione podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerado y como la cara le hervía por lo que hacía el moreno.

- Ten cuidado- susurró con voz aterciopelada, soltándola para que fuera a limpiar sus cosas.

La menor sentía que volaba, ese simple acto la había hecho sentir una estúpida enamorada y sin que se diera cuenta sonreía alegremente. Talvez Sirius lo había hecho para hacerle una broma. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar aquello cuando estuviera sola en su habitación, sintiendo como toda la alegría se iba de sus pensamientos, para dejar paso al remordimiento. Ella tenía muy en claro quien era él. Como también que había hecho todo para dejar de sentir aquello.

Ante ese pensamiento, la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro, dejándola con el semblante triste. Más calmada comenzó a lavar los platos sintiendo como las ganas de irse de allí aumentaban cada vez más.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado por el cambio repentino de la chica.

- No, estoy bien- contestó, girando el rostro sonriendo, sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos.

Sirius se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la castaña. Veía con interés como lavaba apresurada las cosas. Le molestaba estar ahí, y lo sabía. Pero saberlo no hacía que el dolor fuera menos.

- Hermione...

Ella se dio vuelta enérgicamente, quedando cara a cara. Tan cerca que sus narices rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

- Hermione nada. Sirius¿no ves que esto esta mal?- su voz perdía energía con cada palabra, terminando en un murmullo casi audible.

- Todas las noches pienso en eso¿crees que por ser mayor la situación me afecta menos? No, me afecta igual que a ti. O talvez más.

- Entonces, si a los dos nos hace mal, deberíamos seguir cada uno con nuestras vidas. Encontraré a alguien en algún momento. Y tú seguirás aquí, como siempre… - La idea no le gustaba nada. Y no se imaginaba su vida con otro que fuera él. Pero no había nada que hacer. Eso estaba mal -…y listo.

- Magnifico- concluyó Sirius, conteniendo la ira.

Otra vez un silencio incómodo. El animago notó lo cerca que estaba de la chica. ¿Por qué no besarla por primera y última vez? Si ella estaba acabando con lo que nunca empezó… era mejor acabar con algo que tuvo un comienzo. Efímero, pero al menos algo para recordar…

Agarró su cara y, antes de que se pudiera quejar, sus labios se habían unido. Fue un simple roce que bastó para paralizar a la Gryffindor, que tantas veces se había imaginado aquel momento. Aunque ninguna fantasía se acercaba ni un poco a la realidad.

_La maravillosa realidad._

Esperó a que dijera algo, o a que la besara de nuevo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Él solo la miraba, de una manera que no podía descifrar. ¿Por qué no lo besaba ella¿Qué podía suceder si lo besaba en ese momento? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios de aquel hombre que la enloquecía.

Al principio el beso fue dulce y romántico. A Sirius eso no le bastó, y la atrajo más hacia él, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Hermione jugaba con su cabello, besándolo con la misma pasión.

Se separaron al oír las voces de Harry y Ron que se acercaban a la cocina.

Aún jadeante, Hermione comenzó a lavar los platos en un intento de calmarse. Sirius, un poco más tranquilo que ella, volvió a sentarse en la silla repiqueteando sobre la mesa cantando una extraña canción.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?- preguntó Harry, al entrar a la cocina.

- Hermione quiso lavar los platos y me quedé haciéndole compañía- contestó con naturalidad el Black.

El moreno los miró desconfiado, viendo la espalda de su amiga que todavía no lo había mirado.

- Nosotros vamos a estar en el comedor. Vengan cuando quieran - comentó Harry, aún con desconfianza.

La castaña bufó cuando su amigo se fue, y dispuesta a irse con ella dejó todo como estaba y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Esto no queda así- susurró Sirius sensualmente en su oído, caminando a su lado.

- Obviamente que no- murmuró más para si misma que para él.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? A mí sinceramente me gusto mucho como quedo. Pau, espero que te halla gustado mi pequeño regalo y que hallas pasado unas lindas navidades. Mañana el Harry/Luna de Soe._

_¡Felices fiestas para todos!_

_Te quiere._

_Luzbelita!_


	2. Confesiones en un jardin

_Este drabble es para Soe. Linda, acá tenes tu Harry/Luna. Espero que te guste. Sabelo que te tengo un cariño enorme y espero que hayas pasado una linda navidad._

* * *

Luna era inocente y pura. Tan buena que todos la tomaban de tonta.

Y a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que hacían ella sigue sonriendo¿En verdad estaba loca?. En ese caso ¿se había enamorado de una loca?

Talvez lo que él necesitaba era eso, una chica que sonriera todo el día, sin preocupación alguna. Alguien con inocencia y bondad.

Talvez lo que él necesitaba era a Luna. Pero no quería herirla, porque destruía todo lo que tocaba ¿por qué ella sería la excepción?. Debía pensar en ella y alejarse. Dejar de buscarla todo el tiempo y pasar _inesperadamente_ por los pasillos por los que ella pasaba. Dejar de soñar con su sonrisa y con sus labios, en los cuales muchas veces se preguntaba a qué sabrían ¿Serían tan suaves cómo parecían? Dejar de ilusionarla con cosas que nunca pasarían. Porque en algún momento la tendría que dejar ¿no es así?

Debía detenerse y volver con sus amigos, que estaban en su sala común haciendo los deberes. Creyendo que estaba con Seamus en el jardín. Cuando en verdad se dirigía a su clase. Que en cinco minutos terminaba. Debía hacer tantas cosas, pero no hacía ninguna.

Antes de que sus pensamientos terminaran ya estaba en el pasillo, esperando que saliera. Para pasar ocasionalmente por allí y llevársela al jardín para disfrutar de su compañía.

Cuando Luna salió, como siempre sola. Y se dirige a su sala común. Harry se dispone a salir, interceptándola en el camino.

- Hola Luna- saludó alegremente.

Ella lo mira sorprendido de encontrarlo por quien sabe cuantas veces en el mismo lugar. O talvez sorprendida de encontrarlo en ese pasillo, como si fuera la primera vez.

- Hola Harry- saludó dulcemente, aunque un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Ya terminó tu clase?- preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella sonríe de nuevo, un poco colorada.

- Sí, recién termina.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Y como siempre, ella asiente sin dejar de sonreír. Y juntos van a caminar a los alrededores. Se sientan en el lago, ya que los días están lindos. Donde están horas hablando de seres que él no ve. Y le pide que se los describa para poder verlos. O finge ver uno, solo para verla sonreír esperanzada. Y aunque nunca los vea, él no duda de su existencia. Porque si ella los ve, es porque existen. Y si no, no importaba. Eran esos seres los que daban paz, alegría y esperanzas.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?- preguntó con una pizca de dolor. Lo cual descoloca al moreno, que se queda paralizado.

Esperó paciente a que contestara. Y al ver que no lo hacia, decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué estas conmigo?. Soy conciente de todo lo que me dicen, pero es cruel lo que me haces- contestó con más angustia que la anterior.

Otra vez silencio. No sabía que decir ¿en verdad lastimaba a Luna¿cómo era capaz de lastimar a alguien sin notarlo?. Luna era lo que lo mantenía en pie muchas veces. Y aunque su ayuda no era igual a la de sus amigos. Era importante, él la amaba. Y no quería su mal.

Pero Luna no comprendió el por qué de su silencio. Había soportado muchas burlas en su vida. Pero nunca habían jugado con sus sentimientos de aquella manera ¿qué había hecho para que le hiciera eso?. Él ya debía tener experiencias con chicas, como para saber que lo que hacía la enamoraba cada vez más.

Con los ojos empañados se puso de pie para volver al castillo. No había nada más que decir. Quedaban mil dudas, pero no quería lastimarse más. Ya suficiente era con esa silenciosa despedida.

Harry vio como se iba, como el viento movía su rubia cabellera de un lado a otro. Había visto sus grandes y saltones ojos celestes llorosos. No podía entender que había sucedido. Como todo se había venido abajo en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Espera!- rogó angustiado.

La rubia se detuvo al instante. Y con dolor, giró sobre sus talones para verlo.

Otra vez silencio. Aquel silencio que la mataba, y a él lo desesperaba.

-No- musitó en voz tan baja, que Luna no sabía si en verdad lo había escuchado o imaginado.

-No me dejes- contestó. Sin estar seguro de lo que decía.

Luna seguía en estado de shock, sin estar del todo segura que no era su imaginación la que hacía que escuchara todo aquello. O talvez un sueño. Si así era, rogaba jamás despertar.

Aquel silencio le dio fuerzas a Harry para seguir hablando. No quería perderla, no podía hacerlo.

-Perdón. Perdón si te lastime. No... No quería lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo- quería seguir. Decirle todo lo que significaba para él. Pero no podía. Porque había enfrentado muchas cosas en su corta vida, pero nunca algo como aquello. Tenía miedo, estaba desesperado. Debía decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero simplemente no podía.

-Harry. Si no quieres hacerlo. Por favor, no sigas con esto- de sus ojos celestes brotaban lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Pero yo te quiero- murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

Había soñado millones de veces con aquellas palabras. En todas las situaciones que uno se imagina. Pero nunca imagino que la harían sentir aquello. Una revolución nació de su pecho, haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar. Impidiéndole caminar hacia donde él estaba. Dejándola muda de la impresión.

-Yo... Yo también Harry- contestó, cuando creyó poder tener las suficientes energías.

El chico levantó la vista, mirándola esperanzado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. Se levantó con lentitud. Y con pasos torpes caminó hacia ella.

Le pareció que la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez más grande, para su desgracia.

Pero cuando estuvo al lado suyo, respiraba agitadamente. La miró con amor, sin creerse que tanta hermosura lo quisiera a él. Justamente a alguien como él. Pero así era, Luna era suya. Como él era de ella.

Acarició con dulzura su rostro, haciendo que Luna cerrara los ojos con tranquilidad, paz, y sobre todo con alegría. Él siguió acariciándola, cuando llegó a sus labios, los delineo con más lentitud que antes.

Dejó sus manos caer al costado de su cuerpo, y un poco temeroso, juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un leve roce, pero que basto para hacerla estremecer y derretirse de amor.

-Te quiero- confesó ella sonriendo inocentemente. Aún sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el suyo.

-Yo también-contestó él, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él, los cuales eran tan suaves como imaginaba.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Soe, unplacer conocerte :)_

_Gracias a Paulita Granger y Little Pandora por sus comentarios._

_Mañana subiré para Sweetie, creo._

_Besos._

_Luzbelita!_


	3. Carta a Luna

_Este es el regalo para Dry. Cariño, sabes que te quiero mucho. Y que te estaré eternamente agradecida por haber abierto el foro. Y por todo lo que nos das a cada una de tus dramioneras. Espero que mi regalo te guste._

_También para Sombra. Por ser la mejro beta de todas :)_

* * *

Júrame que me has perdonado. Que has olvidado mi fatídico error. 

Por favor, necesito que me perdones. Necesito tu perdón.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo y cada uno ha hecho su vida. Y ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de que _eres mi perdición_ Hoy me doy cuenta lo idiota que fui al dejarte ir.

Ha pasado un tiempo, pero _te grabaste en mi corazón como fuego_. Cada uno ha intentado hacer su vida. Hemos intentado quedar como amigos.

_¿Cómo explicarle a mi alma que ya no estas acá?_ Y todo por ese error que todavía me lastima. Y el arrepentimiento crece a cada instante. Solo que tú ya no me escuchas, ya no estas aquí. Porque _fuiste mi mejor sueño, y mi más grande herida._

Y parece ayer cuando nos besábamos bajo aquel árbol. Donde nos prometíamos amor eterno. Parece ayer cuando éramos felices. ¿No me perdonarás? Sí, yo sé que sí. El que no se perdona soy yo mismo

Tú eres demasiado perfecta para mí. _Demasiado irreal para ser verdad_. Por eso te pedí un tiempo, por eso me equivoqué. Tenía miedo, todavía era un adolescente que no quería nada serio.

Ojalá puedas escuchar estas palabras, ojalá puedas leer estas líneas. Hoy por fin entiendo que _todo termina alguna vez. Nada es eterno._

Ya se ha acabado todo lazo que nos unía. Sé que te dolieron mis palabras. Pero tú intentaste entenderme y aunque no pudiste hacerlo, no me has guardado rencor. Espero algún día tener la fuerza suficiente para poder decirte que _tu risa aliera toda pena guardada._

Les he robado a los elfos en la cocina sólo para emborracharme muchas veces y borrar tu recuerdo. Hice cosas que ni siquiera imaginas solo para dejar de amarte. Estoy con alguien justamente para olvidar. Solo que simplemente que _nadie jámas podra igualarte_.

Recuerdo el día en el que me di cuenta de mi error. En esos tiempos ya intentabas hacer tu vida, y lo estabas logrando. Habías conocido a un hombre, y aunque todavía me mirabas con dolor y amor, tus esperanzas había muerto.

Tuve unas increíbles ganas de correr a tus brazos y besarte con pasión. Como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero no tuve el valor, todo era un sueño. Y yo sabía que _más que un sueño era una útopia_. Aquella herida era la más grande que había sentido.

_Con ganas de dormirme y no despertar jámas_. Desde hace mucho tiempo me siento así. No quiero pensar en un futuro sin ti. No quiero y no puedo hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que te veo todos los días, y lo haré unos años más hasta terminar el colegio, para lo cual faltan 3 años. ¿Podré aguantarlo? Solo espero que sí. Espero tener las fuerzas suficientes para dejar que seas feliz. Para no atarte más a mí. Mi cabeza quiere que encuentres a alguien que te quiera y tú a él. Pero mi corazón abandonado te quiere conmigo. Por siempre conmigo.

Un favor, sólo uno. Te lo ruego. Aunque no me debas nada y ya no haya nada entre nosotros. Por favor, _nunca dejes de brillar. Porque esa es mi razón de ser_

Ahora estoy con Cho simplemente para poder olvidarte. Pero _tú estabas en mi mente cada momento, como ayer_. No había nada de ti que me disgustara. Eras mi mejor estrella.

¿Dónde estás, Luna¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar¿Por qué me he equivocado tanto?

_Tal vez mi destino forjado en lata nucn alcance tu destino en oro._

Quizás no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás no sé nada y lo que escribo no tenga sentido.

Lo único que tengo claro es que _estas cartas nunca saldran de mi cuarto. Y que siempre te amaré, secretamente._

_Hoy y siempre._

* * *

_Lo sé. Esto es patetico. Y carece de sentido. Adémas había dicho que subiría el fic para Sweetie. Pero bueno, es lo mejor que me salio, y no tenía el de ella. Espero que les guste. Cualquier critica es aceptada._

_Mañana espero poder subir el Fred/Luna para Sweet._

_Besos._

_Luzbelita!_


	4. Luego de la guerra

_Regalo para Lav. Linda aquí tienes tu Fred-Gabrielle._

_Espero que esté pr lo menos pasables. Me gusto hacerlo, ya que gracias a ti pude hacer de una pareja que nunca creí posible hacer. Fue hecho con todo mi cariño. Feliz año nuevo. :)_

* * *

La boda de su hermano. No podía creer que Billy se casaba. Pero lo que más le costaba creer era con quien. Una Delacour ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? 

Pero allí estaba. Todo vestido de traje, en el patio de su casa viendo a la feliz pareja hablar con la gente. Todos parecían felices, era una alegría que entre la época en la que vivían halla algo que festejar.

Pero cuando todo acabara, él y George seguirían con su vida de siempre. Y con su negocio, haciéndose millonarios. Hablando de George ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Llegaba a descubrirlo haciendo algo que debían hacer los dos, y la pagaría caro.

-¡Fred¿Qué haces solo?- gritó desde la otra punta Ron.

-Busco a George ¿lo viste?- gritó.

-¡No!- contestó Ron, y fue a buscar a Hermione.

Fred rió entre dientes. Pero cuando quiso girar chocó contra alguien. Estaba por decir algo, cuando aquella persona con la que chocó lo miro de una manera que lo heló.

-Pegdón- se disculpó Gabrielle avergonzada.

-No importa ¿Qué haces acá?- respondió. Una vez que se recuperó del shock.

-Abugida- contestó con simpleza.

-A tu hermana esta noche no podrás tenerla- dijo casualmente.

Gabrielle se rió con fuerza. Otra vez Fred sintió algo en su estomago.

-Es verdad. Ahora tendré que buscarme a alguien que me soporte- dijo riéndose. Aunque un poco menos emocionada.

-Cuñado Fred siempre está- contestó, confundido por aquel comentario ¿se le estaba tirando a una chica de 13 años?

-Tomaré tu palabra- dijo en broma-. Después que todo esto pase. Quiero saber que estás.

-Siempre linda- sonrió sensualmente. Dejándola helada por un segundo.

-¡Fred, me estabas buscando!- gritó George desde lejos.

¿Ahora aparecía George? Mejor, no le gustaba quedarse de esa manera por las sonrisas de su cuñada.

-Sí. Ya voy- contestó Fred, Luego de unos segundos.

-Pegdón de nuevo por el golpe- se disculpó la chica- Hablamos luego.

-Sí. Adiós- se despidió- Girándose para ir por su gemelo.

Gabrielle suspiró algo abatida ¿Cuándo termine la guerra¿Cuándo pasara eso¿Sobreviviría ella¿Sobreviviría él¿Y su hermana? Ella se quedaría aquí, y todo es peligroso. Pero podía confiar en la palabra de su cuñado. Cuando todo termine, él estaría ahí.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? Ojalá les halla gustado. Juro que terminare todos los regalos, aunque me valla de la fecha. Cosa que ya hice. Lav, espero que lo hallas disfrutado._

_Besos y feliz año nuevo._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
